


When Love's Around

by Hs_gayvodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Model Zayn, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Work In Progress, Zourry - Freeform, cuteness, happy polyamorous ending, i have no idea how these tags work, lots of feelings and fluff, love is home, ok i think I’m done tagging :), slight angst, sometimes love is a threeway road, zayn's jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hs_gayvodka/pseuds/Hs_gayvodka
Summary: Louis has never been in love, he hasn’t had the time to think about love at all. So when it hits him, it hits him hard. Harry is like a punch in the gut but like, in a good way. He makes him feel things he’s never felt before. There’s only one slight problem. The more he gets close to Harry the more he feel he drifts away from Zayn. Zayn has been his best friend since… well, since forever. If it comes to it, who will Louis choose. Zayn or Harry? Zayn is home but harry is something he hasn’t quite figured out yet, something exiting and new.OrA story of love, it's a love that’s been there - hidden - for years, but it's also a new one. Three people, one love.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	When Love's Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I’ve been working on this for a little while but it’s still a work in progress. It’s my first fanfic and also the first thing I post on here so please be kind :) I didn’t think I’d ever have it in me to post it, yet here I am!  
> Without further ado, here goes… something?  
> Hope you like it :)  
> N.

Louis’ POV  
Fuck them. Why should I have to wait half an hour for a coffee, I know It’s rush hour but still, half an hour! I should never have agreed to go get coffee for Zayn and me. It’s really unacceptable. Once I’m out of here, I’m never going to this Starbucks again. And I know Zayn’s going to tell me that I’m never going to keep my word, that in a few days I’ll be walking through these doors again, too eager for coffee or tea and too lazy to make my own… _As always_ , Zayn’s voice echoes in my head. I don’t care if he’s always been right in the past, this time I am not going back. That girl was too rude.

I walk to the door and I pull it open. I shiver as soon as I’m outside. I hate winter. I wrap myself in my coat and lower my chin into my scarf, feeling it’s warmth, before moving towards my apartment. Less than five seconds later I feel my bum hit the concrete, or should I say the ice - which is even worse. Ouch. “Fucking ice, Fucking winter.” I curse under my breath.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so clumsy…”

The deep voice belongs to a guy in front of me who is muttering nonsense and won’t stop apologising. He’s sat on the on the pavement too. He looks a little younger than me. Bright green eyes wandering around him trying to understand why he’s on the floor, long curly hair bouncing around as he moves his body. I can’t seem to look away from those eyes.

He stopped apologising and is now looking at me, “are you okay?”. He looks worried, probably because I haven’t said a word since we ended up on the floor. I get out of my daze, “yeah, yeah, I’m okay”. I stand back up and offer him a hand to help him up. He takes it . Once we’re both on our feet I have to look up in order to see his face, he’s much taller that I thought he’d be. I also notice one of the cups I’m holding is lighter – almost empty – and his white hoodie is soaked in coffee. “oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” I say in a high pitched voice that doesn’t sound like mine at all. And I said goSH instead of goD… Can someone please tell me what the hell is happening to me?

“Oh no… I’m sorry! Please, let me buy you another one.” He says pointing to the coffee cup I’m holding in my sticky right hand. Who is this guy, the kindest man on earth? Apologising and offering to buy me a coffee I spilled on him!? I didn’t think they made these kind of people anymore, especially in the city.

“Sure.” I say. But as he’s starting to walk to the Starbucks entrance I add “would you mind going to some other place? It might seem weird because you don’t know the full story but I don’t want to go back to that specific Starbucks.”

I mentally hit myself on the head. That’s what Zayn would do, he’d give me a gentle slap on the back of the head. I really shouldn’t have said anything, I should’ve just went back inside, or even better, said no to him. Now the guy will think I’m some kind of weirdo.

Instead of leaving me there like any other person would, he articulates a small “Okay” then adds “I know a place”.

We walk for a few minutes as the sun starts to go down. I can hear Zayn warning me… this guy – whose name I still don’t know – could be some kind of pervert.  
Yeah, I know it’s weird I hear Z’s voice in my head constantly but I’m used to it now. With time, the little voice in my head slowly turned into Zayn’s. I guess it’s just how things are. We’ve been friends since the beginning so I’m pretty sure he’s got my voice in his head too. I bet I’m there night and day, telling him to loosen up and have fun… But of course he’ll never admit it.

I decide to send him a text so that he knows where I am and doesn’t worry. Also so he can check up on me, you know … just in case.

To Zayn:  
'Sorry Z, not coming home right now. Met a guy who’s just offered to buy me coffee right after we collided and my coffee spilled everywhere. CALL ME AT 6 TO SEE IF I’M OK.'  
Send.  
Once I realise that text makes zero sense, I send another one:  
'Promise I’ll explain later.'  
'And yes, your coat’s fine.' – I quickly add, because I know it’ll be the first thing he’ll ask.  
From Zayn: 'ok, I hope u know what ur doing…'  
(just so you know… I have no idea what I’m doing. And yes, before you ask, me and Zayn share clothes.)

After putting my phone back into the pocket of my jeans and looking back up to the boy I’m following, I finally voice my thoughs: “ How do I know you’re not some kind of weirdo who’s gonna rob me or rape me or something?” At first he lets out a laugh but then he turns around and sees the reality of the concern in my eyes. Any trace of laughter in his eyes is gone in a matter of seconds.

“Oh.” It’s the only thing he manages to say before turning to a shade of red I had never seen on anyone. He doesn’t look away though, his green eyes still deep into my blue ones.  
“I guess it’s a little weird to ask a stranger out for coffee, especially at this time of the day…” he says as if he hadn’t realized. “ It’s just…. I wanted to apologise for my clumsiness. It my fault your coffee’s gone, so… I wanted to get you another one.” He stops for a second before adding a little “Plus, you’re cute.” He pauses for a few seconds and looks down to his feet, breaking eye contact. I slowly let go of the breath I didn’t realize I was holding – did he just say I’m cute? No one has ever said that to me, or about me for that matter.

“Louis Tomlinson.” I say holding out my hand for him to shake. Curly looks at my hand for a moment, then looks up at me and smiles hesitantly, the most beautiful smile on earth I might say. “Harry Styles”.

***

Zayn’s POV  
What is Louis doing? Is he okay? I’m lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling with my phone on my stomach. It’s been an hour since Lou texted. I should call him. But it’s only 5. I have to wait. He asked me to call at 6, it means he knows he’ll be okay until 6. Plus, I’m sure if something went wrong he’d text or call.

_Don’t overthink this Z, I’m an adult, I can make my own choices._ And here comes Louis’ voice again. I swear it’s only in my head when I worry a little too much ! _Which is always._ Shut up. I don’t worry too much, I just worry about my best mate, and it’s a good thing I do because no one else does.

Don’t get me wrong, his siblings love him and care about him just as much and he does about them, but he’s always been the big brother, the strong one in his family, he is the one they come to for everything. since they were kids, he’s the one making sure everyone is cared for. That’s why he has me to care for him. It’s just how things are.

Even though I’m worried, I trust Louis. He said 6 so I’m going to make myself a nice cup of tea and wait.

After a whole hour of checking my phone for calls or texts I finally see the clock hit 6 pm. I immediately click on Louis’ name at the top of my contact list and press call, standing up from where I was sat on the living room couch. I start pacing around the room. I have to wait a few seconds,which feel like hours to me, before I finally hear his voice. “Z”

“Lou” I breathe.

“yeah.” We stay silent for a few seconds. I hear his soft calm breaths on the other end of the line. He’s fine.

“You okay?” I ask just in case.

“yeah, more than okay, actually met a fun guy.” I hear him laugh a little before he adds “I’ll be home soon. Thanks for calling Z.”

“No problem. You sure you’re okay though? Can you tell me where you are just in case?”

“For fuck’s sake Z, stop worrying, I’m okay.” He half jokes. “I’m at a café down the road, It’s called Gemma’s”

“Okay, Lou, I’ll stop worrying. But you know I only worry because I care about you, right?”

“Yeah. And you know I’m grateful, right?”

“I know”

We say goodbye before hanging up.  
I feel a lot better now that I know he’s okay. I let my eyes close and I drift into a peaceful sleep.

***

  
Louis' POV  
“Bye Z!” I say ending the call, then I put my phone in the back pocket of my jeans.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” I say turning back to Harry who is now smiling at me mischievously.

“Jealous boyfriend?” he asks ignoring my question. That’s most definitely not what he was saying before Zayn interrupted our conversation. I laugh a little before answering “No, no. Just Zayn, my best friend, I asked him to check up on me.” Shit. Did I really just say that?

“Uh. You really thought I dangerous?” His grin getting wider by the second.

“Hey, don’t judge… London can be scary , especially at this time of day.”

“I don’t judge!” He responds in a slightly defensive way, lifting his hands up and placing them besides his ears as if to prove his innocence. We both laugh wholeheartedly. When we’re done with all the laughter I speak again. “You’re not from around here, are you” It came out more as a statement than a question.

He smiles. Instead of an answer I get another question in return: “How did you know?”

“Easy. No one who grew up here asks a stranger he’s never seen before out for coffee.” I say letting out a small laugh.

“Doncaster” it felt like an answer to a question he knew I was going to ask.

“What?” I ask, a little confused.

“Doncaster. That’s where I’m from, little town up north”

“Oh, cool. So… did you come here to study?” I ask hesitantly.

The conversation flows until Harry’s roommate Niall calls him half an hour later. Once he’s hung up Harry looks at me with a sorry look. “I’ve got to go. My roommate’s drunk and he can’t find our apartment.” He says it in such a serious way I can’t help but laugh. “He’s drunk? It’s not even 7 pm…” I genuinely ask.

He laughs too, “He’s Irish.” He says as if it explained everything. “you’ll have to meet him sometime, I know it doesn’t seem like it, because this” - he says pointing to his phone - “isn’t exactly a great first impression, but he’s a really good guy, he’s just going through a tough break up.” He smiles before adding “Also, we’ll have to do this again.”

“Sure” I say with a small smile on my lips.

We stand up and grab our coats – Well, I grab mine, because he doesn’t have one.  
That’s when my eyes fall back onto his white sweatshirt, which I forgot was brown now. “Do you want me to wash it?” I say pointing to it.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll have Niall wash it, it’ll be punishment for interrupting such a good conversation.” He answers before laughing a little.

“Please, let me do it… plus, it’ll be a good reason to meet again.” I insist with a wide smile playing on my lips.

“Okay” he gives in, “I can add my number in your phone if you’d like, so you can call me”. Seeing my confused look he adds “to give it back” pointing to his sweatshirt.

“Oh! Yeah, sure” I say before handing him my unlocked phone.

“Come on, if it’s not too far away I’ll walk you home.” He says after giving me my phone back.

I smile. “I live right across the street where we met.”  
“Cool, I’ve got my car parked around there” he replies.

“How come you’re a first year student and you’ve got a car, and I’m a third year student and I don’t ?” I ask, fake offended.

“You said it yourself, I’m not from around here. How was I supposed to know I wasn’t gonna need a car in London.” He answers making a funny face. “In Doncaster, if you don’t have a car you can’t go anywhere, you’re stuck. So I kind of had to learn how to drive a soon as I was eighteen.”

We keep talking on the way home. And once we’re there harry gives me his sweatshirt. He's now wearing a thin shirt.

“If you want I can go and grab you another one upstairs, I’ll be back in a minute” I say gesturing to the white sweatshirt I was now holding.

“No, don’t worry… plus, Niall’s waiting for me” he smiles.

After assuring me that he’s got another hoodie in the car, and after making be promise to call, we say goodbye and I watch him walk away before heading in.  
What a weird day…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Don’t hesitate to tell me what you think and if you’d like to see more. If you want to leave comments with suggestions, thoughts or you know… corrections for weird mistakes I made, everything's welcome (but please be kind)  
> Until next time, which I hope will be soon, treat people with kindness everyone <3  
> N.  
> Ps. [ Here’s my tumblr :) ](https://harry-s-gayvodka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
